Rain's Pitbull
by FeatherWings
Summary: Malik finds a pitbull puppy and starts having dreams that seem to be through the dogs eyes. this is the first fic I wrote so it isn't that good
1. All From a Nutshell

**Rain's Pitbull**  
by: FeatherWings

Malik, Joey, and Yugi were all walking through the rain to school. It was really pouring.

Joey: "Comon Yugi!"

Yugi: "I know! I know!"

Malik: "Why are you guys rushing? It's just rain." A few seconds later lighting hit not too far away. Yugi and Joey glared at Malik before running into a nearby alley with Malik following.

Joey: "Now what?"

Yugi:" I guess we wait." while they were talking Malik wondered off into the alley. Near the end there was box with a strange noise coming out of it. He looked closer. In the box was small pitbull puppy. He was mostly black with a white spot on his back and brown stripes on his ears and tail.

Yugi: "Malik! Where did you go? We're leaving!" Malik got up from kneeling and looked at the puppy again. After a second he carefully picked him up and put him in his backpack.

Joey: "Did you see something?"

Malik: "Umm...no."

Joey: "Well let's go, we'll be late."  
  
At the school  
  
Their lockers were all pretty close to each other, which was pretty cool. Malik tried to put his backpack in his locker when Yugi and Joey came over after they were done putting their stuff away. His backpack made a yelping sound. He was hoping the others didn't notice but as he slowly turned to look at them he saw, they had.

Joey: "Are you crazy!" Malik just looked at the floor. "If they catch him you'll be suspended or expelled or something!"

Malik: "So? I don't care."

Yugi: "It's a pitbull..."

Malik: "What's wrong with that?"

Yugi: "Usually they..."

Malik: "Usually they're beaten the crap out of and forced to fight!" They were all silent then the bell rang and Joey made a weird nervous sound.  
  
After school  
  
Malik and the others were walking home. Joey and Yugi knew they wouldn't convince Malik to give up the pitbull so they stopped trying to.

Malik: "I decided to name him. I'll call him...Faller." Malik was staying at many people's houses because his sister and Rashid went back to Egypt but he didn't want to and they had that space. There were too many bad memories in Egypt.

Yugi: "Guys I have to go. See ya."

Joey: "Bye." Joey looked at Malik who seemed to be in a gaze. "Earth to Malik. Hello?" Joey shook Malik.

Malik: "huh?"

Joey: "Dude you ok?"

Malik: "uhh...ya. I just was thinking of something..."

Joey: "Whatever, let's go." Faller popped his head out of the backpack to see what was going on. They all walked home.

Joey: "Why do you like that dog so much?"

Malik: "I don't know. He's kinda like me I guess."

Joey: "How's that?"

Malik: "uhh...not sure."

Joey: "Hide him if my parents see they'll freak out."

Malik: "Parents? Plural?"

Joey: "Visiting."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Serenity: "Awwww! He's so cute!" Malik and Joey stared at her who was holding Faller. "Can I go feed him?"

Malik: "uhh...sure." Serenity left to the kitchen. Their parents were out so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. "Where should I sleep?"

Joey: "We have another room."

Malik: "Can I sleep with your sister?"

Joey: "NO!" He was very irritated by this comment and Malik just let it go as to not get the shit knocked out of himself. They were all hanging out in the living room. Malik laid down on the couch. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Hey are you ok?"

Malik: "huh? Ya, I'm fine. Just tired."

Serenity: "Faller is so cute. He was really hungry. Malik?" Malik was asleep. "Is he ok?"

Joey: "He says he is but I'm not so sure."  
  
Malik's dream  
  
"Faller. You look...bigger." In front of Malik was a 10 foot tall pitbull. Bark Bark Malik touched Fallers head slightly and then somehow was in a box in the rain like he had found Faller. It was so cold, dark, and wet. His hands which were now paws could barely move but he still managed to put them on the top of the box frame. He tried to climb over but it wouldn't work so he kept trying. Finaly he was able to get over the top but the ground didn't seem like it was there. It felt like he was falling. He looked below him and saw a river which it seemed he was headed for. Just before he hit the water...  
  
Malik jumped up and out of his dream. He felt something cold on his forehead and saw it was a wet towel. It was sunny outside which meant it was morning.

Serenity: "Malik, how do you feel?" Malik just looked at her with a confused look. "You must have stayed in the rain too long yesterday because you got sick. Joey went to school and since I'm just visiting, I didn't go.

Malik: sneeze "Where's Faller?"

Serenity: "He's right there." Faller was right next to him on the couch. "He didn't want to leave you."


	2. Staying in Rain

**Chapter 2 of Rain's Pitbull**  
  
Malik tried to get on his feet but fell to the ground.

Serenity: "Malik, you shouldn't try to walk. Your way to weak."

Malik: "I'll be fine."

Serenity: "No! Lay down!" Malik just ignored her.

Malik: "I'm going out."

Serenity: "Malik!" The door shut and Malik was gone. Serenity looked around. "Where's Faller?"  
  
Outside  
  
Malik was just wondering around aimlessly. It was a warm day but he felt cold. Malik stopped at a weird sound. He looked around but didn't see anything or anyone. He looked forward and there in front of him was Faller. "Where'd did you come from? I guess you followed me outa the house. Oh well, it'll be nice company." They both walked on. They seemed to be in a more abandoned part of the city. It seemed to be behind huge buildings and looked like a town that the city was built over. There wasn't anyone outside the little houses or anyone he knew of at all. Malik and Faller started walking down some steps that seemed to lead out of the place they were in. About a quarter down Malik started feeling incredibly weak and tired. He started breathing heavy as his vision blurred. "Guess I really am sick." Faller looked up at Malik who know sat on a step holding the bar. He was able to stand up with the help of the bar and continued walking down the steps. He could have sworn he kept hearing things like running water and a cold wind. But he was in a city surrounded by skyscrapers and cities usually didn't have many rivers. There were only various puddles from the storm yesterday. Finally they reached the bottom and unfortunately the end of the bar that ran along the steps. Faller made a wining sound seeing how Malik was struggling. He looked down at his companion, smiled, and said "Everything will be alright, don't worry." and so the continued walking. By now Malik was completely out of it, however he noticed that they were a few blocks from the school which wasn't so far from the game shop. Knowing this he started running to get somewhere using up his energy faster. He turned the corner.  
  
Joey: "I hope Maliks ok."

Yugi: "Ya." School was out so they were walking home. "Damn why do they give so much homework."

Joey: "I got kicked out of class."

Yugi: "Again" he said with a smirk.

Joey: "It's only been....uhh...." Yugi had a puzzled look on his face. "I lost count. But I'm proud for some reason and of my low grades!!"

Yugi: "Nice job." Still having a smirk on his face. His smirk was wiped off his face when someone bumped into him though. "ow."

Joey: "Malik!?"

Yugi: "huh?" Yugi looked up. Malik had a half awake look on him. Next to him Faller held his ears pinned back as rain once again fell over the city. Malik closed his eyes and let himself fall. Yugi was too small to catch him so Joey did. Yugi picked up Faller.

Joey: "Malik! Wake up!"  
  
Malik's dream  
  
Malik hit the water and was pushed under. He couldn't breath for several seconds and even when he could put his head above the water a lot of what he breathed in was water. After awhile of being tossed around, the river shallowed and he was able to grab the bank and pull himself out with a lot of work. He made paw prints in the sand that sunk under his feet. Slowly walking into the grass; he tried to be as quiet as possible for a few reasons. 1) He didn't know what was going on and 2) There was probably something or someone out there. He came upon a clearing and had the feeling ever since he got out of the water that someone was following him. Malik heard things moving around him, footsteps, rustling of bushes, and even breathing. Someone was approaching him from behind.  
  
Out of Malik's dream  
  
Yugi: "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Mr. Moto: "What is it Yugi? What's with all the yelling?" Looking behind Yugi he saw Joey holding up Malik. "What happened?"

Yugi: "Malik passed out!"

Mr. Moto: "That's not good at all."

Joey: "You think?"

Mr. Moto: "Well take him upstairs and I'll see if I can find something to help him." Yugi, who was still holding Faller, and Joey rushed upstairs to a guest bedroom that Malik used when he came over.

Yugi: "Malik wake up!"  
  
Inside Malik's dream  
  
Malik noticed an extra shadow and looked behind him quick. Someone casted in shadow was behind him holding something then...  
  
Malik popped out of his dream. He couldn't get up, someone was holding him down. Once his vision came back he saw Joey holding him down. Mr. Moto and Yugi, with Faller, were next at the nightstand looking at medicines they had. Malik opened his mouth to try and speak but no sound came out.

Joey: "Dun worry, we're gunna help you."

Malik: "What's going on?" He waited for a response but couldn't hear well while still half unconscious.


	3. Trapped Inside a Blood Cyclone

**Chapter 3 of Rain's Pitbull  
**  
Anzu: "Hey anyone here?"

Tristan: "Maybe they went out or something."

Anzu: "The sign says they're open and they don't leave the shop unattended you know." Yugi had heard them and came down stairs. He was still holding Faller.

Yugi: "Hey guys."

Anzu: "Hi! Where is everyone? Did something happen?"

Yugi: "Well... the others are taking care of Malik."

Tristan: "What do you mean?"

Yugi: "He's sick and had passed out for awhile. He still doesn't look good."

Anzu: "Maybe we should hang out here. I don't think he'd want us to see him delirious."

Yugi: "Ya." Joey and Mr. Moto came down.

Joey: "Finally! He was so messed up! It's hard to talk to a guy when they can't understand you!" Mr. Moto went back to cleaning up. He seemed calm through this whole thing.

Anzu: "Hey, mind if I go see him?"

Yugi: "Didn't you say we should stay here?" Anzu was already upstairs by the time Yugi finished talking.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Anzu slowly opened the door. She looked at Malik and couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Malik?" Malik stirred a little as if to only barely know of her presents. In only a whisper Malik was able to say "An..zu.." Anzu sat by his bed. Faller was curled up next to Malik. Malik turned his head to look at Anzu and only had his eyes open as little slits. She felt his head. It was so hot. She put a wet towel on his forehead.

Joey: "Anzu! Comon we have to go!" Anzu quickly hurried downstairs.  
  
A few days later  
  
Malik sat in the window and Faller sat on his lap. He had been sick for awhile. He knew that. But he didn't remember. He did remember dreams that he had before he was sick.

Yugi: "Malik! Anzu, Joey, Tristan, and I are going to the movies! Wanna come?" Malik thought for awhile. It might be nice...but why did they want him for a friend? It all sounded suspicious. "Malik?" Eh...why the hell not?

Malik: "I'll be right there!"  
  
Walking to the movies  
  
Anzu: "You look better Malik. You know we were all worried." Tristan came up behind him and had him in a headlock.

Malik: "Ahhh!"

Joey: "I wanna have a good match of duel monsters. I haven't had a good fight in awhile." The thought of that game shot into Malik like knife that had pierced his back. That game held old memories he wanted to forget. Malik stopped walking and stared at the group.

Anzu: "Hey? You ok?" Wind picked up and blew everything around. It seemed to focus on Malik somehow and blew around him but he just stared.

Group: "Malik!!" Thoughts raced though his head. He saw things from his dreams again. He looked up at the group and saw shadowed figures. His eyes widened and he began to step back. Faller started barking. Malik blinked, the wind and the shadows were gone.

Yugi: "What was that?"

Tristan: "Let's keep moving."  
  
In the theater  
  
They all sat together and seemed happy, even Malik. Tristan, Joey and Malik were eating the most and at one point got into a contest that Yugi joined in in. Anzu was too busy watching the movie that the others were paying almost no attention to. Malik looked at it once and...

Malik: "Ow!"

Group: "What's wrong?"

Malik: "I'll be right back..."

Group: "ok" Malik could feel something dripping down his arm. This was very strange. He only looked at someone in the movie. But he saw his dream again. And someone had slashed his shoulder with some weapon. He was in the bathroom and pulled up his shirt. Blood ran down his chest, back, and arm.

Malik: "Damn it! Not again!" He started getting dizzy and weak like before and tried desperately to stay awake. Faller, who he snuck in, was nuzzling his hand. "Don't fall...asleep...don't pass...out..." He couldn't though, no matter how hard he tried, he was still pulled into his nightmares.  
  
Malik's dream  
  
He was limping away from the creature who slashed him. The blood that dripped from his arm left a trail that more creatures were following. He soon came to a cliff that seemed to go down farther then he could see. The wind lifted him up and dropped him down.  
  
Out of Malik's dream  
  
Tristan: "Malik!"

Joey: "Comon man!"

Yugi: "Try to wake up!" Malik slowly opened his eyes again. He groaned.

Tristan: "Good." Tristan and Joey helped Malik up.

Malik: "Where did all this blood come from?"

Joey: "What blood?" There was no blood on Malik or anywhere.

Malik: "There was blood everywhere."

Yugi: "There's no blood now...maybe you should stay laid down."

Malik: "No! I saw it! And it's like every time I pass out something weird happens!" They walked out of the bathroom. "And something else is happening or happened or something I don't know but I know there's something going on!" They all stared at him as though he were crazy.

Anzu: "Why don't we just go home to rest?"

Malik: "You all think I'm crazy! I'm not!"

Tristan: "Calm down!"

Malik: "How can I?! I pass out every 5 seconds!"

Joey: "Comon stop!"

Malik: "Stop what?!" He grabbed a pocket knife from someone and put it to his throat.

Anzu: "Please stop!"

Joey: "Put it down! We'll get you help!"

Malik: "I'm not crazy!" Tristan snuck behind Malik and hit the knife out of his hand then grabbed him. Malik struggled to get free while Joey grabbed his feet and they carried him outside.


	4. Water Carries Strings

**Chapter 4 of Rain's Pitbull  
**  
Joey: "Ok, we have a big problem..."

Tristan: "Ya, we're pretty screwed." They leaned against the door of the closet they locked Malik in. Screaming coming from inside could be heard. Malik was pounding against the door.

Malik: "Let me out!!!"

Joey: "It's for your own good Malik."

Malik: "How do you know what's good for me?" They stopped answering him. Yugi came over.

Yugi: "Uh...is he doing better?"

Tristan: "Nope." Anzu came in soon after Yugi.

Anzu: "Well, what do we do?" She was looking ay Faller who was scratching the door. She picked him up. "Comon let's get you something to eat." Anzu walked in the kitchen where Serenity had showed up. The closet stopped making noise.  
  
Inside the closet  
  
It was too dark to see anything but Malik felt the floor collapse below him. He was falling. In the distance he hear someone singing. He heard glass braking and closed his eyes. He opened then when it felt like he had hit the ground. He was laying on shattered glass in an abbey. He slowly got up as blood flowed down. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She is the one who had been singing. He ran toward her stepping on the glass that cut into his feet leaving bloody footprints. Right before he reached her, was out side the closet and Anzu was hugging him. What had just happened?

Anzu: "Don't worry it's ok. We are going to help you." Everyone was crowded around him. He thought it was best not to say anything. He couldn't say anything. But he did anyway.

Malik: "I don't need help..."  
  
That night  
  
The moon was full and bright. Malik sat with Faller on the roof. He heard the singing again...Faller let out a loud howl. Slowly Malik saw marks glowing on Fallers body.

Yugi: "Hey Malik." Malik broke out of his trace as Yugi appeared.

Malik: "Hey." Faller was now running around like an idiot. Malik laid back and rested his head on his hands.  
  
Next day  
  
Joey: "How ya doin Malik?"

Malik: "huh?"

Joey: "You don't feel dizzy do you?"

Malik: "uhh...no"

Tristan: "Take it easy."  
  
Later  
  
Anzu: "Hey Malik."

Malik: "Hey." Out of nowhere Anzu hugged him again.

Anzu: "I was so scared. Please don't go away." Malik didn't say anything and Anzu was crying. He needed to get out of here. He pushed Anzu off him and ran as fast and as far away as he could. He somehow ended up in the same place as before at a dried up fountain. Malik banged his head on it and a minute later it started to work again.

Malik: "This it weird..." he looked down and saw Faller. "What the hell!? I know you didn't follow me so how did you get here?!" Faller just looked at him. Water started to wrap it's self around Malik. "Not this again!" It was wrapped around his wrists, ankles, neck and body, pretty much everywhere. It was pulling him somewhere and felt like it was choking him.

Anzu: "Malik!!" She saw what was happening. This is real Malik thought. The water let go and Malik dropped to the ground. Anzu ran over to him and helped him up.

Malik: "What's going on..."


	5. Wrong Way Around

**Chapter 5 of Rain's Pitbull**  
  
Anzu and Malik walked back to the game shop with Faller fallowing. Neither day a word and when they got home Anzu explained to the others what happened,not like they believed her, but Malik stayed quiet and away from them for awhile. Faller, of course, close to him. Malik went to pet Faller but as soon as he touched the dog's head, he was looking at himself. He was in Faller's body and Faller was in his. Faller tilted his head then poked Malik. Malik was panicking and to make things worse Anzu and Serenity walk in. Faller can't talk because he doesn't know how and the people didn't know dog.

Serenity: "Hi." Faller just waved with a smile on his face which seemed to stay there almost constantly.

Malik: "This is great." Faller looked at him. "Can you understand and hear me?" Faller nodded. Anzu: "Uh...Malik, what are you doing?" Faller just stood there staring at her until he tilted his head.

Malik: "Faller! Pick me up!" Faller nodded and picked him up by the neck. "This is surprisingly comfortable. Ok, now walk away from these two and go up the stairs." Faller nodded and did aw Malik said. The two girls stared confused as the who they thought was Malik walked away with who they thought was Faller. Same went with Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

Tristan: "What's up wi..." Anzu just shook her head signaling to let it go.  
  
Malik's room  
  
Faller placed Malik on the bed and looked at him as if asking what next. "Ok. Ok...Ok." Malik was pacing back and forth with Faller watching him. Malik took a brief moment to look at Faller who smiled at him.

Malik: "Well?" Faller tilted his head. "You know what's going on don't you?" Faller nodded. "Then, what's going on." Faller just smiled. "This isn't going to work.

Anzu: "Malik! We're going to school! Hurry and get down here."

Malik: "Oh shit!" Faller tilted his head. "Ok, Faller..." Faller looked at him with attention. "Put me in that back pack and then go downstairs and follow the others. Ok?" Faller nodded. He went downstairs and followed Malik's orders. "I really don't like giving orders anymore..." Malik was saying while hiding in the backpack. Faller frowned, somehow he knew what happened.  
  
At the lockers  
  
"Ok, put your locker in your backpack." Faller looked confused. "Ah! I mixed up the words again!" Faller silently laughed. "Put your backpack in your locker." Faller tilted his head. "Oh, right...I don't want to be stuck in here all day. I guess put your backpack on and take me around with you and I'll tell you how to act." Faller nodded. "Uhh...follow the others around ok?" Faller nodded again and followed his friends. In the classroom Faller got confused because they all went to their seats and split up so he went over to Anzu.

Anzu: "Malik! What are you doing? Get in your seat before we..."

Teacher: "Malik! Anzu! Stop talking and get to your seats!" But Faller was still confused and didn't know where to go so the teacher forced him to stand outside in the hall. He didn't know this was punishment because he never experienced this prison before. This punishment seemed more like a reward. Malik popped his head out of the backpack.

Malik: "Well, we're off to a good start..." Faller smiled, not being familiar with sarcasm. "Ok, next time sit in a seat when your in a classroom."  
  
A few periods later (my school works by "periods" 9 periods in a school day, I dunno how other schools work) At lunch  
  
It was a good thing Faller learns quickly. He sat next to their friends.

Joey: "Ok Malik! Why aren't and haven't you talked all day!?" Faller just smiled at him. "Comon! Answer!" Faller opened his backpack to reveal Malik.

Malik: "No! Don't! Damn too late...."  
  
After school  
  
Tristan: "What are you thinking?"

Joey: "Are you actually thinking?" Malik was in the backpack thinking damn over and over again.

Malik: "They are gunna find out." Faller ran away from the group and hid in a tree. He took Malik out of his backpack and touched his head. Malik was back in his own body and he was holding Faller who looked extremely happy. Malik jumped down from the tree and back to the others. Anzu knew something happened that probably had something to do with the water thing she had seen but she just didn't know what it was.


	6. With You in the Shadows

Chapter 6 of Rain's Pitbull  
  
It was about 3 am. Malik was still up doing nothing. He was a little afraid of sleeping because of everything that happens when he fell asleep before. He sat on his bed next to Faller when Faller suddenly looked up at the window, ears forward. At the window the woman from before stood.

Malik: "Where'd you come from? Who are you?" The woman pointed somewhere out the window then disappeared. Faller ran to the window then out of the room, down stairs and to the door. Malik fallowed and opened the door. Faller ran out. Malik ran after him. "Faller! Wait!" Malik went though an alley and came out at the fountain from before. There was Faller in the lap of the woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rain. Faller is my dog, and you are..." She got up and walked around the fountain to the other side, Faller fallowing.

Malik: "I am what?"

Rain: "You are my messenger."

Malik: "What?"

Rain: "You were taken away. Faller was sent to find you because he was once you."

Malik: "Ya, right. If you don't mind I'll take my dog and go home."

Rain: "No." The fountain overflowed with as much water as an ocean. She was doing this... Malik tried to run but the water grabbed him and pulled him under. The water started to drain away and he saw that he was laying on the abbey floor from his dream. The last thing he remembered before passing out again was seeing Rain. When he woke up he was on a bed with Faller next to him but this bedroom he didn't recognize.

Malik: "What did she mean Faller was part of me."

Some girl leaning on the doorframe: "She meant that you created him from yourself."

Malik: "Great another person. And who are you?"

Person: "What a nice greeting. Don't you know? I'm Celest."

Malik: "Well, Celest, what the hell do you want?"

Celest: "Well, Malik, nothing."

Malik: "You people act like you know me."

Celest: "We do."

Malik: "Then why don't I know you?"

Celest: "I dunno." She was talking with a cheerful voice but in a "I don't care" way.

Malik: "What messenger?"

Celest: "You didn't know your a messenger? Somehow Lady Rain will use you to do something."

Malik: "Great...what does that make you?"

Celest: "Me? I'm just a general or something."

Malik: "Who would pick you as a general?" Celest put her arm over Malik's shoulder.

Celest: "You should probably do something."

Malik: "I have no idea where I am or what's going on. How am I supposed to do anything?"

Celest: "I dunno. You figure it out." She walked out of the room and stood somewhere Malik couldn't see her. "Poor guy, he doesn't know what will happen." she thought to herself. She, of course, did. Malik got out of the bed and ran around the entire abbey looking for Rain to ask her about what the hell was going on. He was so lost. This abbey was friggin huge! The hall he was currently in was lit by candles and the ceiling looked to be hundreds of feet up.

Rain: "Foolish boy."

Malik: "What do you want from me?!"

Rain: "With you I can send a message to the world that I will rule them all. With you I can rule them. I had it all planned out until that moron Pentan took you away. At least I got him before he could certainly kill you. For awhile I thought you were dead and all I had left was your little friend, Faller. Interesting he hasn't aged isn't it? And that you named him the same? Because you two are connected I realized that after Pentan dropped you over Ganaden Cliffs and Faller was still alive and acting the same, so were you. He would have shown something if you were dead. Pentan knew what I'd do to and with you so he tried to kill you and ended up dieing in vain. You were taken in as a tomb keeper after that. They lied that they ever had a son but unlike Rashid they made you their son. I dropped Faller down the Ganaden Cliffs like you were knowing he would find you or you would find him depending how you look at it."

Malik: "Why does Faller like you?"

Rain: "Because I saved you once. A part of you likes me too."


	7. Fangs Return

**Chapter 7 of Rain's Pitbull  
**  
Anzu: "Where's Malik?"

Yugi: "We don't know."

Anzu: "What do you mean you don't know?"

Joey: "Listen, he must have run away or something."

Anzu: "Maybe someone took him."

Joey: "You mean like that story you told us?"

Anzu: "It happened!"

Tristan: "Sure it did..."

Anzu: "Comon follow me I'll show you where it happened."  
  
At the fountain  
  
Tristan: "This thing looks pretty dry."

Anzu: "It must turn on somehow." Anzu felt around the bottom to see if there was a door to somewhere.

Yugi: "I don't think anything is here."

Anzu: "It has to be! I want to see Malik again! He's our friend!" A single tear fell from her cheek onto the fountain floor her eyes widened. It looked like they were all falling from the world.  
  
At the Abbey  
  
Rain: "I saved you from someone who was going to kill you like Pentan tried later. You stupid child. Using your blood anyone can cover the earth in shadow. If they are too weak though then the darkness would over come them and eventually kill them. That won't happen to me."

Malik: "You didn't save me and I don't like you unlike what you think. I won't let you have my blood."

Rain: "You will do as I say!" Many sharp daggers appeared in front of Rain and rushed toward Malik.  
  
Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Serenity appeared at the abbey doors.

Joey: "O...k...Anzu, you were right." They walked up to the doors and tried to open them. They wouldn't budge.  
  
Malik sat on the floor bleeding badly from all the cuts he received from Rain's attacks. "Shit I can't move." Malik thought. Rain walked over to him. She held up his head by his chin.

Rain: "It would be easier if you gave me your blood."

Malik: "I'm bleeding what else do you want?!" Rain bit into Malik's neck.  
  
Tristan: "Open damn it!" The door swung open. "Was that like the password?"

Serenity: "Let's hurry. He might be in trouble." Everyone nodded and went on their way.

Yugi: "Malik! Are you here?"

Joey: "Where are you?!" They aimlessly looked around for him. Celest, who had been watching them for some time while hiding, opened her mouth. "Go straight and then left." She didn't know why she did this. As she said all of them went the directions that were told to them before coming to the hall Malik and Rain were in.

Anzu: "Oh my god..." Rain got up and Malik fell forward. Blood flowed freely from his neck; it formed a puddle on the floor. Water started to cover the floor. Before they all knew it they were under water and then back in the city. Overhead, Rain was levitating and water poured from the sky as the wind blew heavily. Black clouds covered the sky so all sunlight was blocked. The city, or more, grew colder and colder. Serenity saw Malik laying on the ground motionless and went over to him.

Serenity: "Malik!" Anzu came over too. Both of them horrified by all the blood. They tried to hold him up but he was too heavy and too limp so they laid him on the ground.


	8. One Who Isn't Dead and Is't Alive

**Chapter 8 of Rain's Pitbull**  
  
The others soon joined the girls near Malik. Serenity wrapped Malik's neck up with a piece of her shirt but the rest of the wounds they couldn't do anything about right now. Malik was still alive barely.

Yugi: "Now what do we do?"

Joey: "We have a maniac girl running a muck and a friend half dead." Faller was over by the fountain looking in there was water in it, but it wasn't from Rain because it was calm. A ghostlike figure came out of it and went into Malik. His eyes shot open and glowed red while red markings started forming on his body, glowing like Faller had one night. Faller then suddenly grew to the size he had been in Malik's first dream. He too had the markings.

Tristan: "What the hell..." Malik slowly got up and stood next to Faller. Rain was destroying things but noticed and turned toward him.

Rain: "Pentan."

Pentan (in Malik's body): "We meet again." Pentan slowly levitated up to Rain. Sparks of fire burst everywhere.

Rain: "I thought I killed you! Don't you stay dead!?"

Pentan: "Heh, I became part of the fountain to make sure this wouldn't happen or so I could fight if it did."

Rain: "Good job makin this not happen."

Pentan: "Shuddup." Rain shot water down toward Pental but he dodged it and countered with a wave of fire. Rain Put up a barrier so there was no effect. Faller, who was still on the ground, shot fire balls from his mouth but missed. Rain flung another water wave at Pental and hit him slamming him on the ground.

Rain: "Still an amateur." Pental got up formed a flame in his hand which turned into a sword. He dashed forward to hit her and she put up a barrier. She stayed calm thinking nothing could penetrate it. She was wrong. The sword shattered the shield and cut through her stomach. Everything was silent for minutes until Rain fell down into the fountain and was gone. Pental lifted himself down then out of Malik's body and too back into the fountain. Malik fell to the ground again and Faller returned to his normal size. The sword had disappeared; all the damage was still there. The group rushed to Malik, picked him up and brought him to a hospital.  
  
Many days later  
  
Malik opened his eyes. He was asleep for a long time. He was in the hospital his friends brought him to a few days ago after the incidents.

Anzu: "Hey Malik!"

Malik: "Hey..." Anzu held her backpack up and Faller popped his head out with his tongue hanging from his mouth. Malik smiled. The markings were gone from his body and his eyes were the usual color again. He was still scratched up and tired but at least he was awake, Anzu thought.  
  
Game shop  
  
Joey: "Let's not mention anything that happened when Malik gets back."

Group: "Right!" Malik and Anzu walk in.

Group: "Malik!"

Malik: "Hey." He looked sad and held his eyes half closed. There were still some small cuts on him and scares but they didn't want to say anything. Was this really the end of the crisis?


	9. Running From Everything

**Chapter 9 of Rain's Pitbull  
**  
Anzu knew there was something wrong. She was afraid to ask thinking it might make it worse but she had to do something. She thought of something while the group was there but Malik was in his room still tired.  
  
Anzu: "Hey guys something still seems wrong so maybe we should keep an eye on Malik."

Yugi: "Anzu's right."

Joey: "We don't want him to end up like that kid at our school."

Tristan: "You mean the one who dropped out?"

Joey: "No...the one who killed himself!" They all shrugged at this. "Well comon guys face facts. That's what happens to people at the braking point." Duke came in the shop.

Duke: "Hey, I heard what happened while I was away. This city's a mess! An what's worse is that I heard you guys were caught right in the middle of it."

Yugi: "Ya."

Anzu: "It was really scary."

Joey: "I like scary movies." He lost attention and hadn't been listening. Everyone sweatdropped and Anzu hit him on the head.  
  
Malik's room  
  
Malik had his head buried in the pillow while Faller sat next to him with a pitiful look. Malik was remembering things from battle city and comparing it to Pentan being in his body. It was so alike but so different. He felt like he was always being used by someone and that he never had control of himself. Malik sat up and looked at Faller. He grew angry and pushed him off the bed. Faller let out a yelp. Why had he done that? Why did he get so mad at him? Or did he get mad at...himself? Faller just looked up at him from the floor. Malik: "Stop!!!" He yelled as Faller pinned back his ears but continued to look at him. Malik lifted up his hand as if to hit the puppy before someone knocked on his door.

Serenity: "Malik? Can I come in?" It was silent so she opened the door. "Malik?" She saw Malik holding up his hand and Faller on the floor. "Malik! What are you doing?!" She ran over and picked up the puppy, glanced at Malik, then ran downstairs. Malik just sat there. He could hear Serenity telling the others what she saw and knew they would come upstairs. He quickly opened the window and jumped onto a tree which was next to it. He climbed down and hid as he heard people go into his room. It was dark by this time so it was easier to escape. He knelt behind bushes till it was safe to just run, which he did but he didn't know exactly where he was going. It started raining.

Malik: "Why does it always rain? Not like I care though." He slipped and fell but didn't try to get up for a few minutes. When he did he looked at where he was. He was on a bridge. He sat down and leaned his head on the bars. He heard barking and looked around. Behind him was Faller and no one else. No matter where he was Faller could always find him. Faller didn't look mad which he thought he'd be after what he did and was going to do. He hugged Faller and put him on his lap when he noticed something. Faller was him...but...he wasn't too. They were separate but weren't. This was all too confusing. But he promised that he wouldn't get mad or do anything bad to Faller anymore instead of to himself, which was who he was really mad at.  
  
A little while later  
  
Lightning started and the rain poured harder. Faller hid under Malik's shirt but Malik didn't seem to mind at all and didn't care that he was cold. It reminded him of the first time, or the reunion depending how you wanted to look at it, of when he found Faller in the box. He closed his eyes.  
  
Malik's dream  
  
He was on a dock of the harbor. His feet were in the water and it was raining here too. Fish were coming up to eat the raindrops they thought were bugs and birds eating them. Something was weird though. Something just felt wrong. He looked to the sky. The clouds were twirling around in a weird way. There was no wind, there was no sound, not even the rain hitting the water made a sound. Then suddenly there was a sound. It was weird and terrifying. He started shivering and got up he backed off the dock. He didn't know where the sound was coming from, he just assumed it was from the city. It took him awhile to notice that he wasn't under water nor near it. He was floating above something he couldn't make out. He heard a car honk...  
  
and woke up.  
  
He saw a car swerve but not crash then yelling fallowed. Besides the people yelling at each other no one else was around. Faller was sleeping at but looked up. Malik: "It's ok." He petting him

Tristan: "Malik!"

Joey: "Maaalik!"

Duke: "Malik!"

Yugi: "Where are you!" They were looking for him. He wondered what he should do. Knowing them they'd make a big fuss. Where are they? He thought. He got up holding Faller when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"There you are! Hey guy! I found him!" It was Tristan. The rest of the group walked over. They were all looking at him. All at once they asked him questions. There were too many and he leaned against the bridge bars holding his head and shutting his eyes tight. Faller had jumped from his arms.

Joey: "Guys, shut up." Everyone shut there mouths and Yugi walked over to Malik. They all noticed that Malik was covered in mud and soaked. He had been out in the rain for about 2 hours.

Yugi: "Are you ok?" Malik's eye shot open with a terrified look. He didn't even glace at the group. "Comon let's get back to the shop." He tryed to pull Malik away from the bars but was unsuccessful so Joey came over intending to help.


	10. Kiss Me When I'm Lost to Find My Way Hom...

**Chapter 10 of Rain's Pitbull**  
  
After the rain lifted and dawn was upon them all, Malik leaned against Anzu's shoulder asleep. Everyone had gone home and Malik went with Anzu this time. She stayed up to comfort him and then stayed awake thinking after he was asleep but also fell asleep after time. She now sat awake picture what had happened. She had stayed behind with Serenity. When the guys came come after finding Malik, Malik was covered in mud and so wet from the rain as well as a few minor scraps from when he fell. What bothered her was a terrified look on his face like he had seen a ghost. Malik started to stir and slowly opened his eye as though the little bit of light was burning them. He sat up next to her and rubbed his eyes before looking at her and Faller next to her. She looked at Faller and remembered something he had done. Last night he had biten Malik's wrist. He bit it because Malik wanted him to but never spoke a word about anything like that, infact he hadn't spoken in all since yesterday.

Anzu: "Malik?" Malik looked at her. "How come you haven't spoken?" He looked at the ground. "Malik. I know something's wrong. Please tell me." He shook his head.

Malik thinking: "I can't tell her when everyone found me yesterday and my dream. When everyone found me they looked like Rain's minions. And that sound..."

"Malik?" He looked up expecting to see Anzu but instead Rain was there. "Malik, I will kill you for what you and Pentan did to me. Now I'm like him without a physical body. I'll get you don't worry."

Anzu: "Malik!" He shook his head and saw Anzu again. She was leaning close to him. "You don't have to be afraid of whatever it is your afraid of." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that for a few moments until someone knocked on the door, now of all times. Anzu got up and answered it leaving Malik blushing and surprised, yet strangely happy. Anzu: "Hey Malik! We are all going somewhere! Come with us!" Things like "Come with us" and "together" were still new to Malik because he had been a tomb keeper for so long mostly alone. He ran to the others.  
  
Later while they are walking  
  
Malik: "Where are we going?" Anzu was happy to see Malik speak again.

Anzu: "Ya, guys where are we going?" Joey and Tristan smirked.

Joey: "It's a secret till we get there?" They both were laughing.

Yugi: "You guys scare me sometimes."

Duke: "They scare all of us."

Serenity: "Oh comon guys, they're just playing!"

Tristan: "No we it's really a secret. We aren't telling."

Serenity: "Why not!?" Joey: "You'll see."

When they got there, they were standing in front of an old looking house. Paint was coming off and windows were broken.  
  
Anzu: "This is your big surprise!!"

Duke: "This sucks."

Serenity: "I'm scared."

Joey: "Anyone who's too chicken to go in can stay out here."

Tristan: "Well I'm going in."

Yugi: "Guess I will too."

Serenity: "I won't."

Duke: "I'll stay here with Serenity."

Tristan: "Then I'll..." Joey covered his mouth.

Joey: "Too late you said you were going in already!" Joey dragged him toward the house."

Malik: "I guess I'll go."

Anzu: "Why?"

Malik: "How bad could it be? I've been in worse places..." He remembered the shadow realm and Anzu knew this.

Anzu: "We'll I guess I can't leave you guys go in alone so I'll have to go to keep you all out of trouble." They started running after Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. They slowly opened the two creaking doors. Faller whimpered a little and tried to get away before Malik picked him up.

Joey: "Isn't it cool!?"

Tristan: "Would have been cooler if I stayed with Serenity."

Joey: "Will you shut up?! I mean can't you talk about that when your not around me, her brother?!"

Tristan: "I could go back."

Joey: "Fine! I'll hang out with Anzu, Yugi, and Malik!" Tristan left before he finished his sentence. Joey sweatdropped. Faller started barking. They all started walking into the house which was huge. It looked like something out of a book. They were in a great hall. Faller started squiggling as Malik tried to hold onto him but was unsuccessful and Faller ran down a different hall.

Malik: "Faller!" Malik ran after him. They both disappeared because of the total lack of light. What was worse was that the door behind them closed and glanced at it. Now they had no idea which way Malik and Faller went. They didn't hear them either.

Anzu: "Great surprise Joey! Now we are lost and stuck in this creepy house!"

Joey: "Ok, calm down you go that way and I'll..."

Anzu: "No! We are sticking together! Haven't you ever seen horror films! When people split up they always die one by one!"

Joey: "So we'll die together?"

Anzu: "Oh shut up and help me find Malik."  
  
Outside  
  
Serenity: "Hey guys why don't we go do something?" She turned around and they were looking at each other pissed off fighting over Serenity. When they noticed she was looking at them they stopped and tried to act like nothing happened.

Duke and Tristan: "Sure!" They all walked off not know what was going on inside the house.


	11. Mirrors, White Figures, And Black Puddl...

**Chapter 11 of Rain's Pitbull  
**  
Malik: "Faller, you there? I can't see." Faller barked. They kept walking. After awhile Malik started to question if they were moving or not. They banged into a door because of the lack of light. They tried to pry it open and after much effort there was a small space to fit into. Once in this new room they looked for a light. "This is useless how are we going to find a light without any light?" Faller barked and put something by Malik's feet. He felt around for it and picked it up. It was a candle but what use was it without fire? "Maybe I can use that power that Pentan used. It's worth a shot." He stared at where the candle was. Faller started winning so he stopped. "Guess I can't." And he threw the candle over his shoulder. He heard it hit the floor and then from behind him a light burst. He turned around not to see the candle, but a little glass ball full of fire. "Interesting. That seems too convenient..." He went and picked it up then noticed that Faller wasn't in the room. "Faller! Where the hell do you go?!" He wondered on to look for...anyone.  
  
Somewhere else in the mansion  
  
Joey: "I can't see a thing!"

Anzu: "This is useless."

Joey: "Malik, get the hell out here now!" A torch in a corner burst into flames.

Anzu: "This house is way too creepy"

Joey: "Let's check it out."

Anzu: "Are you crazy!" Joey ran to the torch.

Joey: "Hey! I think there's a passage way over here!"

Anzu: "Joey! It's a dead end! How could there be..." She saw the pass. It was hidden by shadow before now.

Joey: "Let's go!" Before Anzu could protest he started walking.

Anzu: "Don't leave without me!"  
  
The room  
  
Malik: "Faller where did you go!?" A distant bark sounded. "Faller?"

Rain: "No." She appeared on a balcony a floor above. "My dear, or should I say, dead Malik. Why would you worry about him when you have that to worry about?" She pointed behind him to a mirror then disappeared. He walked slowly to the mirror and looked in. He saw his Yami and winced but then he faded and two monsters appeared in it, a big and a small one.

Malik: "They look like shadows."

The Shadows: "We are." Malik stepped back. "Shadows are hard to get away from aren't they Malik?" He was still backing up as the shadows started coming out of the mirror. "Do you know how sharp a dogs teeth can be?" One, who was currently talking, looked like a huge spiky dog. The other didn't look like particularly anything and kept changing its shape.

Rain: "My pets would love to see how you taste." Her voice echoed but he couldn't see her. The shadows lunged at him and bit into his neck like Rain. It was then he realized that the shadows were Rain like Faller was himself. Blood ran down his neck but then he woke up.

Malik: "It was a dream?" He was holding his neck. He felt a scratch there but it had healed over. Faller was next to him. "Was it real? I don't get it..."  
  
The passage  
  
Anzu: "Damn it we are so lost!"

Joey: "No we are not lost."

Anzu: "Then where are we?"

Joey: "We are in a secret passage way of some old house." Something white and transparent went by them. They both flinched back.

Anzu: "Joey! Find a way out of here now!!"

Joey: "Ok ok!"

Anzu: "Ah! We still don't know where Malik is!"

Joey: "Hopefully something didn't get him. I hope something doesn't get us." They both looked at each other then started screaming.  
  
The room  
  
Malik: "Come on Faller let's go this way." He started running into a hallway with Faller when he heard screaming. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to go the other way. When he turned around a white figure was floating in front of him. It grabbed his arm and he tried to pull away. Other ghostly figures came out of the walls around getting closer and closer. Finally before the rest got near he got out of the one ghosts grasp and ran down the hall as fast as he could with Faller next to him.  
  
The passage  
  
Anzu and Joey were running. Behind them were several ghosts floating toward them.

Anzu: "Remind me to never accept your surprises again!"

Joey: "I never thought this would happen! And why did Tristan bail!? I hope he's having a bad time like us!"

Anzu: "He probably is fighting with Duke."  
  
Outside  
  
Serenity was eating and ice cream cone next to the fountain at the park with Tristan sitting next to her. Oddly Duke was no where in sight.

Serenity: "Tristan where did Duke go?"

Tristan: "Oh he had to get something."  
  
In an alley  
  
Duke was tied to a light post with a bike chain in an alleyway.

Duke: "Tristan I'm going to kill you!" At the fountain  
  
Tristan: "Nothing to worry about!" He was sweatdropping.

Serenity: "Ok."  
  
Inside  
  
Joey: "Less talk more run."

Anzu: "I'm too tired to not run my legs are numb!"

Joey: "That doesn't make sense!"

Anzu: "Who cares!"

Joey: "What the hell is that!?"

Malik: "Ah!!!" Faller barked.

Joey & Anzu: "Malik!"

Anzu: "Where the hell have you been!?"

Malik: "Something's following me!"

Joey: "Something's following us too. In fact here it comes."

Anzu: "What do we do!?" Everything started closing in on them. They clawed, scratched, and grabbed them. They were ripping their cloths, pulling and pushing them around.

Faller: "Bark! Bark!" Faller started to glow with markings all over him. He howled and Anzu, Joey, Malik, and Faller started to go through the ground. They looked down and saw that they were being pulled into what looked like a puddle of black water. They didn't know if they should fight back or just let themselves be pulled under. Joey tried to fight back, Anzu was to petrified to do anything, and Malik looked at the ghosts once more then closed his eyes and was pulled under with the others.


End file.
